1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved eyeglasses. More particularly, it relates to an eyeglasses clasp for maintaining the eyeglasses in a pocket or on another portion of a clothing material when the eyeglasses are not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical eyeglasses consist of a frame body that houses two lenses on either side of a nose piece. Attached to the frame body are two temple bars that extend from two ends of the frame body. The temple bars pivot between an open position perpendicular with the frame body and a closed position parallel with the frame body. The temple bars and nose piece support the frame on the head of the wearer.
Individuals often remove their eyeglasses temporarily. They may put them down and not recall where, they may hang them around their neck where they bounce against their chest, or they may put them in a pocket and have them fall out an/or get damaged.
To solve this problem, the prior art teaches using mechanical clasps to clip eyeglasses to a garment worn by the user. These are cumbersome and, like all mechanical clasps, may come loose. Some mechanical clasps also depend on the availability of a shirt pocket, a cap visor, belt, holder, straps, or the like. In addition, clips may work well initially, but fatigue can cause metal clips to weaken and lose their ability to hold eyeglasses securely. Moreover, clips can break, thereby causing the eyeglasses to come loose, fall and break, or be lost. U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,120 to McCormick teaches a mechanical clip attached to the hinged end of the temple bars. Eyeglasses using such mechanical clips may not be securely held in place when inverted, such as when a person bends over at the waist. Another problem with such clips arises when a person in a sitting position bends forward, and the eyeglasses are pushed upward while clasped inside a shirt pocket. In that situation, the clip may be pushed up from the bottom of the pocket, thereby disengaging the clip and causing the eyeglasses to fall from the pocket.
The use of magnets on eyeglass frames for various purposes is also well known in the art. For example, a number of eyeglass frames have magnets that magnetize the wearer for health benefits. Other eyeglass frames use magnets to hold eyeglass frame sections together, thereby facilitating disassembly and reassembly in a new configuration, with auxiliary frames, lenses, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,273 B11 to Dupraz et al. teaches the use of magnets on eyeglass frames to temporarily affix the eyeglasses on a support article having magnetic means. Because the magnets in Dupraz et al. are attached to the temple bar near the hinges, however, its teaching cannot be used as a magnetic clasp, nor was it intended as such.
One embodiment of the eyeglasses clasp comprises magnets engaged with the temple bars of eyeglasses. The magnets are located approximately the same distance away from the eyeglass frame body on each temple bar such that they align with the frame body midpoint when in the closed position. The magnets are in attractive magnetic communication at least when the temple bars are in the closed position. The magnets include a hollow space extending through the magnets that is large enough to slide the magnets onto the temple bars.
The clasp is typically used by pivoting one of the temple bars into the closed position. The frame body and closed temple bar are then positioned on one side of a clothing material, such as, by way non-limiting example only, a shirt pocket or sleeve. The second temple bar is then pivoted into the closed position such that it is on the other side of the clothing material. The magnets are then in attractive magnetic communication and impart a gripping force on the clothing material. The gripping force substantially prevents relative movement between the temple bars and the clothing material. The magnetic clasp thereby eliminates the disadvantages of a mechanical clip while introducing the advantage of a strong, versatile clasp that can be easily opened and closed anywhere the magnets are capable of being in strong enough attractive magnetic communication through the clothing material.
In another embodiment of the eyeglasses, magnets engage a specialized configuration of the temple bars themselves.
In another embodiment, the magnets on the temple bars each comprise two xe2x80x9chalfxe2x80x9d magnets on either side of the temple bar. The magnets engage the temple bars by being in attractive magnetic communication with each other. The xe2x80x9chalfxe2x80x9d magnets may also engage the temple bars with the use of an adhesive and be held in place by shrink-wrap tubing. The half magnets may also engage the temple bars by the use of a screw.
In another embodiment, one of the magnets is rectangular and is positioned on top of the temple bar. The location of one of the magnets on top of the temple bar reduces impact wear on the magnets when they are pivoted to the closed position.
The embodiments of the eyeglasses clasp may be in the form of complete eyeglasses, temple bars with magnetic means attached thereto, or a kit comprising a magnetic means and a means of attaching the magnetic means to temple bars, with or without temple bars or other eyeglass components.